


Pacific Wolf

by Peter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Pacific Wolf, Tumblr, suit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Wolf / Pacific Rim AU.</p><p>In 2013, human cities come under attack by the Kaijus, colossal beasts who come through an interdimensional portal on the Pacific Ocean floor. To combat them, the Pacific Rim nations build the Jaegers: equally colossal humanoid war machines. Each Jaeger is piloted by two people whose brains are linked to share the overwhelming mental load of operating the machine. Jaeger commander Alan Deaton devises a plan to end the war by destroying the portal with a thermonuclear bomb. Deaton approaches retired pilot Derek Hale and convinces him to return and pilot Alpha Wolf, the Jaeger he and his uncle, Peter, once piloted. During a mission off the coast of Alaska in 2020, Peter was killed by a Kaiju while connected to his nephew, traumatizing Derek. In Hong Kong, Derek tests potential co-pilots to find one with whom he can drift with, which ensures effective performance in battle. Sensing a strong connection, Derek demands to be partnered with Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Wolf

  
  

  


I MADE THESE MANIPULATIONS. DO NOT STEAL THEM. YOU MAY REBLOG THEM ON TUMBLR.

PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WATERMARK EVERYTHING!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments/check out my tumblr! 
> 
> http://fictionwashere.tumblr.com/


End file.
